Field emitters are widely used in display devices. An exemplary display device is a flat panel display. Clarity, or resolution, of a field emission display is a function of a number of factors, including emitter tip sharpness. Specifically, sharper emitter tips can produce higher resolution displays than less sharp emitter tips. Accordingly, numerous methods have been proposed for fabrication of very sharp emitter tips (i.e., emitter tips having tip radii of 100 nanometers or less).
Fabrication of very sharp tips has, however, proved difficult. It has proved particularly difficult to build large areas of sharp emitter tips using photolithography while maintaining resolution and stringent dimensional control over large area substrates used for display manufacture. In light of these difficulties, it would be desirable to develop alternative methods of forming emitter tips. Several methods have been proposed. Some utilize deposited particulates to form a non-photolithographic etch mask. A subsequent etching step, or series of steps, then forms emitter tips. The use of deposited particulates on a substrate as an etch mask can reduce complexity of an etching process and improve sharpness of emitter tips relative to photolithographic processing. It would, therefore, be desirable to develop alternative methods for utilizing deposited materials in etch masking processes.
In other aspects of the prior art, it is frequently desired to form uniform layers of particulates on substrates. Such can occur through, for example, Langmuir-Blodgett technologies. It would be desirable to develop methods and apparatuses for automating formation of uniform layers of particulates on substrates.